Falling in love
by MissSez
Summary: Its time for Harry to fall in love but is it going to happen like it does in films or is it going to be a catastrophe HHr
1. A new year at Hogwarts

**Chapter 1: A new year of Hogwarts**

The dreary summer break had finally past and Harry Potter, as well as many other students who attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, were due to return. Harry was so glad he was finally able to return. He hadn't got to see Ron or Hermione since the battle and had missed them so much. To make matters worse the Dursleys had been crueller to him this summer more than any. He just wanted to get out and never return.

But he couldn't just leave. He had promised Dumbledore that he would remain in the safety of his aunt and uncles house until he came of age.

Dumbledore. Harry still couldn't believe that _Snape _had murdered him. Still to this day he wanted to point his wand at Snape and kill him with the unforgivable curse that he had used on Dumbledore. But unfortunately he had disappeared after the war.

Harry got up from his bed that he had spent so much time inside this summer. Because of his injuries it hurt to move. He still did move obviously because of his dreaded 'family' making him do their chores. If anything his injuries had got worse.

He sat back down and thought about meeting Ron and Hermione at the platform. He smiled. It was the first time he had smiled in a long time. He stood up again and began placing items he needed into his trunk. He slowly packed away his few belongings the muggle way. It was a great excuse to be away from his relations.

After a few hours of packing, and with a few breaks in between, Harry had almost finished packing. He bent down and placed the final item into his trunk. It was a book that Hermione had given him last time he saw her. '_The wonders of quidditch by Wilhelmina Sudding'. _Oh how he missed her. Her layers of bushy hair, the smile he always loved to see, the… He stopped in mid though '_how can I think of my best friend like that...'_ He stood up but immediately fell back down. His injuries really had gotten worse.

He managed to stand up and walk slowly to his bed. He was going to enjoy tomorrow. He would finally get to see his best friends once again. He put his head down on his pillow and smiled at his previous thought. Yes, he really was going to have a good year.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione was sat in her room placing those last few items in her trunk. She looked into it and realised that she had packed it full with her books. She carefully examined each book and placed a couple back in their positions on the shelf. She was looking forward to this year. She could finally end her worries about voldemort and live her life like she did before all of this had begun. But as she went over it in her mind she realised it wouldn't never be the same again. Things would be better now for her and Harry.

She was looking forward to seeing him again. She was of course looking forward to seeing Ron as well but for some reason she wanted to Harry more. She had liked him for a while but she knew she never had a chance with him. He would always look at the beautiful girls…the girls who didn't have their head stuck in a book all the time. She was definitely not pretty she thought. A person who would like bushy brown hair and squirrel teeth would be mad…then again she supposed Ron might.

She was still annoyed at Ron for the yule ball in fourth year. He had been so insensitive and only thought of her as a last resort she even thought of her self a little more than that. He really had made her feel so incredibly pathetic that day. She could hear herself being called "Hermione Granger _Ron Weasleys _last resort". Maybe she would have to come to terms with that…she could even se herself being condemned to marrying Ron.

Hermione returned to packing her belongings away. Still imagining life with Ron. She sighed…she loved Ron but not in _that _way. She loved him in a cherished family pet way and the very thought of dating him would be sick and well wrong.

She was chosen to be head girl this year and was looking forward to finding out who had been chosen for head boy. She was also looking forward to the luxuries of head boy and girl, which were their own common room and a fireplace, which they were able to floo through. It was going to be amazing. A nice and peaceful common room, where she could finally study in peace. She smiled.

Hermione lay down on her bed and fell asleep immediately. She looked forward to awakening in the morning, just so she could see Harry and to return for another year at Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron was a little less enthusiastic about returning to school than Harry and Hermione. Though he did want to return. This year he could focus on getting Hermione to date him. He really did like her. He only wished that she would like him in return.

He was prepared this year. His trunk was already packed and he was prepared to impress Hermione. He had even started on some of his homework. That was sure to impress her.

He sat on his bed and imagined what this year was going to be like. He imagined him and Hermione falling in love immediately when they set eyes n each other at platform 9 ¾. Harry being so glad that his best friends had finally fallen for each other and the whole school knowing as soon as they reach there and celebrating for them. This year really was going to be the best year yet.

He placed his head on his pillow and fell into a snoring relaxation. He dreamed of him and Hermione like he always had.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"GET UP YOU STUPID BOY!" Harry opened his eyes to see a purple-faced man right in front of him.

"Huh?"

"GET UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO CATCH THAT TRAIN TO YOUR FREAKS SCHOOL!"

"Right ok I'm getting up"

"HURRY UP!"

Harry crawled out of his bed and got dressed. He could hear his uncles rants coming from the kitchen. Oh how he hated them. He smiled as he imagined his plump of a cousin blow up like a balloon and fly off like his aunt had back in his 3 year.

"What are you smiling at boy? Hurry up and makes us some breakfast!"

Harry quickly made his way over to the cooker and cooked bacon. Oh how the last morning with his family for a year would drag on. He finished cooking the bacon and placed it on plates in front of Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley. As soon as he had done that he grabbed a few slices for him self and ran upstairs away from them.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Uncle Vernon Shouted after him

"I forgot to pack something away…I'll be down in a sec." Harry wasn't planning on returning to their company until it was time to leave. He had always preferred his own company to theirs. He sat in his room thinking how this year was going to be different to any other. This time he had no fear of Voldemort. This year he had a chance to live.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The time came for the three, as well as all the other Hogwarts students, to catch the train to school. The Dursleys drove as quick as they could to drop Harry off just to get rid of him, the Grangers arriving with plenty of time to spare and the Weasleys were one of the last families to arrive, arriving just minutes before the train was due to leave.

Harry had been the first to arrive out if the trio and sat comfortably in an empty compartment nearer the end of the train. After what felt like hours Hermione appeared in the compartment and threw herself at Harry.

" Oh my God. Its been a while since I last saw you. How were your holidays?"

Harry sat up after being glomped by the talented witch.

" It was alright. Same as any other I suppose"

"Oh. Well I'm sure your happy now" She smiled

Of course he was happy. He was ecstatic that he got to see her but he couldn't just tell her that.

"Yeah, looking forward to getting to school and…"

He had been cut off by the compartment door sliding open to revel Ron who stood there with a grin on his face.

" Hi guys! How are you? Guess what Hermione. I started on my homework. Oh and Harry cant wait to play quidditch this year! I'm captain still so you better be playing"

Harry and Hermione sat there with bewildered looks on their faces. Their friend was acting odd…well odder that usual. Ron suddenly noticed the peculiar look he was receiving.

"Uhhh sorry. I'm just exited about seeing you guys and well no Voldemort his year so nothing to worry about."

Ron put on his best smile hoping to convince the two that he hadn't gone insane during the holidays.

"Oh god I have to go!" Hermione blurted and shot up.

"Where?" Both Harry and Ron chanted in unison

"I made head girl this year" She grinned so much her jaw began to hurt.

"Oh yeah...Me too"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hmmm wonder which one said that then. P

Will update as soon as I can but I have to concentrate on my GCSE (General certificate of secondary education) coursework at the moment. For those of you who don't know what this is its just exams for schools in Britain.

Will appreciate reviews


	2. Train ride to Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Train ride to Hogwarts

"Oh yeah...Me too"

Harry Sat up. He looked at his best friends faces. Hermione was smiling so incredibly beautiful and Ron look as though he had just been shot in the back.

"Oh Harry! That's wonderful! That means we can spend time together like before" She had a smile on her face that made Ron jelous

"Oh way to go Dumbledore. Split up the golden trio and leave Ron out" Ron muttered in a sulky manor.

"Oh come now Ron. I'm sure he made this decision for a reason"

"Oh yeah just to rub it in my face that I'm not the 'Boy who lived" Ron was incredibly angry he had turned a shade of crimson.

"Oh so you really would have liked to be me…" Harry interrupted

Ron quickly looked at Harry and regret whooshed over him " I didn't…"

Harry cut him off "Would you have really liked to lose your parents when you were just a baby, have someone chase you for 17 years of your life, see Cedric Diggory die in front of you at the hands on Voldemort? Would you really have liked to live in fear for your life because you knew someone was out there that was trying to kill you? Would you have liked the whole of Hogwarts to hate you because they thought you were the heir of Slytherin just because you can speak parsletongue? I don't think so Ron!"

Harry hated himself for bursting into this rage. He hadn't wanted to bite Rons head off but he could be incredibly insensitive at times.

"I'm going…I have duties to take care of"

Harry walked out of the compartment the trio had been sharing, slamming the sliding door as much as he could. He continued down the corridor to the front of the train heading toward the head boy/ girl compartment. As he made his way he walked into Luna Lovegood because he was lost in his own mind going over the argument that had just occurred with Ron.

"Oh sorry Harry, Didn't see you there"

"Oh uhhh Luna not your fault. Mine…lost concentration"

"Have you seen Ron?"

"Yeah…he's in the carriage down there"

"Thanks"

Luna dreamily walked away. Harry continued to make his way to the front of the train. About 5 minutes after he arrived Hermione entered. She gave Harry an apologetic look. He wasn't angry with her. She hadn't done anything wrong. They listened to what their particular duties were for the journey to Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------------

Firstly Harry and Hermione had to check each carriage to make sure that nothing against rules was happening. Harry would have preferred if Hermione remained quiet but being Hermione Granger she didn't.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry about Ron…He's just pissed because you got head boy instead of him. He thought he would get it just because Percy did."

"Hermione its ok. I don't blame you for how dim witted Ron is. He… he needs to…"

"Keep his mouth shut"

He loved it when she was thinking exactly was he was thinking. He smiled

"Exactly"

She smiled and looked down at the floor. The smile stayed upon her luscious lips. She opened her mouth to speak but said nothing.

"What?"

"Harry. You do realise that this year is going to be different. I mean it's a year of Hogwarts where we don't have to worry about…"

"Dying"

"yes." She looked up at Harry. Just to make sure she hadn't said anything wrong. He was smiling.

"I know, for once I have nothing to worry about. Well except for maybe...urmmm… never mind"

"No Harry go on and say"

"well girlfriends"

Hermione giggled. It gave Harry a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

"Well Harry I'm sure you'll have plenty of _those_"

"That sounded a little sour" He said it with a smile on his face but inside he was hoping that she was a little jealous at the fact that he may get girlfriends

"No not sour." She giggled

-----------------------

They walked up and down the train. They had had to give a few disobedient students a telling off but after that they return to the carriage they had been sharing with Ron. As they walked in three more people occupied the carriage.

"Oh hi Neville, Luna and Ginny" Harry and Hermione said in almost chorus.

Luna smiled. At this both Ginny and Neville laughed. Unknown why to both Harry and Herimione but they chose to ignore it. Neville waved and Ginny muttered a very quiet "hi".

"Enjoy your duties then" Ron muttered grumpily

"It was g…" Hermione nudged him. He had been about to say that it was good but decided against it after his nudge. " …greatly boring"

"Humph" Ron crossed his arms and sat with a massive pout on his face.

"Urm anyway Harry, Hermione how have your holidays been?"

"Well mine was quite good. I got to go snowboarding with my parents. It was good fun"

"Harry?" Ginny said as she realised he was staring out the carriage window.

"Oh sorry. Mine was pretty much the same as usual. Stuck in my room most of the time. Though it was best seeing as I was in immense pain" He glared at Ron who now looked quite regretful.

"Oh right. Well lets just enjoy our train journey yeah?"

Ginny kept quiet the rest of the way there. Neville and Ron played a game of wizard chess, Hermione insisted no one disturbed her while she read her latest book and Luna sat reading the latest version of the Quibbler. Harry chose to sit and stare outside the window. He wasn't in the mood for conversation. Soon they would arrive at hogwarts and soon he could fall asleep and let his anger for Ron evaporate with it.


	3. Arrival

AU: Sorry for the lack of anything interesting happening in the last chapter. I'm just not feeling 100 recently but I knew I needed to update my story. I will try and add some interesting stuff in the rest of my story. Oh and sorry its short. As I said I have to try and find time to write my stories but I will get round to them. Thanks for reading. Remember to review Chapter 3: Arriving for the feast 

After the long, tiring ride they finally arrived at Hogsmead train station. The train stopped and the group waited as everyone else rushed past to quickly arrive at Hogwarts. As Harry made his way out of the carriage he bumped into a familiar blond Slytherin.

"Watch it!" Malfoy spat as he regained his balance "Potter. What did I expect? A clumsy little Gryffindor and his mudblood loving friends…and obviously their own little mudblood"

"Shut it Malfoy!"

"Are you going to make me are you Potter? Well I'd like to see you try"

Malfoy turned around to continue walking off the train. Before he could make a step forward someone hit him with a curse from behind. He fell to the ground and was paralysed. Harry walked up to him and kneeled down beside him.

"Don't insult me and especially don't insult my friends. You will regret it" As he said these words he de-paralysed the annoying little ferret and continued.

Harry got up and walked off. He really wasn't in the mood for Malfoys attitude. He heard footsteps running up behind him. He knew they were Malfoys, Mainly because of the grunting that was trailing with them. Harry clenched his fist, turned round and punched Malfoy right in the eye. Malfoy collapsed backwards right into his cronies Crabb and Goyle.

"I thought I told you." Harry's fist was still clenched as he stared down at Malfoy who was crying like a child. His usual pathetic appearance after loosing a 'battle'. Harry began to walk away only to hear Malfoys next retaliating words.

"You'll pay for this Potter!"

" What are you going to do Malfoy? Set Daddy on me? Good luck doing that when he's in azkaban"

Malfoys face turned an odd shade of crimson and his face screwed up so badly his 'good looks' had evaporated. Harry turned and continued walking off the train. He quickly made his way to the nearest vacant carriage and waited for the arrival of his friends.

After a few minutes, though it had felt longer to Harry, his friends arrived.

"Bloody hell Harry! That was…brilliant! The look on his face. Priceless!"

"Shut up Ron" Hermione whispered but loud enough for Harry to hear.

Ron's face contorted. He couldn't see how he had said anything wrong. Harry sat there quietly. He was fuming after his encounter with Malfoy but he really didn't want to take it out on his friends.

The carriage ride took longer than usual for Harry. He just wanted to get there, quickly eat and leave every ones presence as soon as he could.

-----------------------------

He, Hermione and Ron made their way promptly towards the great hall and sat Awaiting the sorting and McGonagall's speech.

One by one the frightened first years made their way towards the front of the Hall as their names are called, hoping that they get into the house they wanted.

Finally they had been sorted. Ron sat eagerly awaiting the feast to begin and his tummy was rumbling extremely loudly.

"Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts. I would like to welcome new and old students to the school and hope they have a successful year. Mr Filch would like me to remind you that the forbidden forest is of course forbidden. And now is the feast. But, this is going to be a special feast dedicated to those who died during war and to the commemoration of the war. This is a time to remember all of those lost to the powers of Lord Voldemort and the death eaters. Thank you.

And with that the feast begun. Ron eagerly dug into the plate and made sure he had grabbed all the food he could stomach. Harry selected a few pieces only to get more food shoved on his plate by Hermione who seemed worried about it. He looked at her to tell her he was alright and did not have much of an appetite.

"Great being back, Isn't it?" Hermione muttered while swallowing a piece of chicken leg she had just bitten off.

"Yeah, But…" Harry stopped. He knew they would get annoyed at him if he mentioned Dumbledore again. He could still remember the incident last year.

"_Its great to be back" Hermione uttered_

"_Would be better with Dumbledore here" Harry accidentally muttered regretting it almost immediately after._

"_Harry! Stop it…Your not the only one who misses Dumbledore. And Professor McGonagall can do just as well."_

"_No she can't" he whispered so quietlythat Hermione almost didn't hear him._

"_What??" He could tell she was getting annoyed._

"_She will never be Dumbledore. Now shut up Hermione I don't want to hear this."_

_Hermiones face turned a deep shade of crimson but sat Fuming at him._

"What Harry?" Hermione asked questioningly

"Oh urrmm…forgot what I was going to say." He sat quietly for the rest of the feast. He didn't want to accidentally say anything wrong.

Soon enough the feast was over. McGonagall had said her speech and the different houses were off to their common rooms.

"Right, Gryffindor first years follow me!" Hermione yelled at the petrified new comers. Harry looked at hr hopefully for the password so he could get the rest of the years in.

"Tumble weed" She whispered, smiling gleefully at him. He smiled in return and made his may towards the common room.

-------------------------

"Right, move out of the way if you want to get in!" No one moved.

"Look I'll just as gladly allow you to sit out here all night!" A few people began to sidle away.

"Right, Fine. Enjoy your stay in the corridors." Just as Harry had rotated upon his feet the group huddling around the entrance beckoned him to return.

"Thank you! Tumble weed"

With that Harry walked in the common room and made sure all commotion died down and that everyone had made their way to their rooms. Just as Harry was about to leave the room Hermione appeared with all the first years.

"Ah, here you are Harry! Could you take the male first years up to their dormitories please" She beamed at him. He couldn't refuse her so he nodded pointing the first years towards the big doors next to him. He looked back and watched Hermione lead the females through the door. She looked so good as a leader. She really was what you would call a born leader. She really did look really hot. Harry shook his head and tried his best to get rid of that thought from his head. With that he moved on up the stairs and showed the new Gryffindor's where they were staying.

When Harry finally arrived back down into the common room Hermione was sat there awaiting his arrival.

"Hi Harry"

"Uh Hi"

"Thought I might as well wait for you so we can get to our own common room together"

"Thanks."

He paused for a moment. He could imagine her sitting there in silk lingerie beckoning him to come to her. His imagination began to get wild were he saw himself leaning over her and embracing her in a passionate kiss, while…

"Harry?" Hermione called out

Harry looked at her and started to walk towards the door. Hermione, looking extremely bewildered started walking with him, wondering what had got him deep in thought.

---------------------------------------


	4. Red and Gold like a true Gryffindor

-1A/N: R4ight finally I've managed to update. Long awaited. Yes. Sorry PC broke and I lost all my files so I have to re-write it all. Sorry if its short or whatever just thought I should update. MissSez

Chapter 4: Red and Gold like a true Gryffindor

Upon entering the common room, excitement and amazement ran through Harry's blood. Red and gold was draped across the room allowing the fire to give its natural gleam over the tapestry. It was just like the Gryffindor common room only better. Staring and his new 'home' Harry knew this year was going to be great. A room of great expectations and the girl of his dreams in arms reach.

He watched as Hermione smiled and circled around the room in a sort of dance. Just by looking at her he could tell exactly why he loved her, Beautiful wavy locks, a cute little nose, soul touching eyes, soft lips. Never could he Understand how people could think that her beauty was non existent. It was there and it radiated most specially.

As she 'danced' Harry noticed the soft gleam of the tapestry shine across her face and through her hair. She was, without a doubt, perfect. He wanted her. He _craved _her. But every time he imagined his arms around her, Ron appeared stabbing him in the stomach telling him how bad a friend he was. He was no good for her. He knew he had to be with Ginny and leave it like that. He knew this and yet he still wanted her. She was everything to him and somehow he knew she always would be.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amazed, she couldn't stop herself prancing around the room like a fool. It was more than she could imagine. Her dreams had come true. She finally achieved what she'd most wanted and she was over the moon. Through the corner of her chocolate eyes she could see Harry staring at her and a slight flicker of a smile upon his face.

Slowly she stopped and smiled gleefully at him.

"Perfect. Isn't it" she said smiling at the boy wonder.

"Yeah. Just a bit." He murmured

"What do you mean just a bit? That doesn't make sense…" before she could say more she saw Harry laughing at her. "…What?"

"Nothing 'Mione. I was being sarcastic." he laughed

"Ohhh…" She turned the perfect shade of scarlet.

This made Harry smile. Again he could see a true Gryffindor in her. He shook his head at her. He loved how silly she could be. He stared directly into her eyes and as soon as she stared back he could feel her reaching for his soul.

Silence invaded the room as they continued to eye each other. Suddenly both broke away from the gaze, realising they couldn't have what they wanted. Both secretly dreamt that they would end up just like they would in films. But never does it happen that way.

"Night Harry.." Hermione whispered as she still looked away.

"Night" He replied making his way to his room as quickly as he could.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron sat in the common room looking as annoyed as ever. Ginny and Neville sat watching his face grow redder and redder.

"That twat! Who does he think he is? I mean he knows I've liked Hermy for so long and he plans to take her away from me. I almost has her!" Complained Ron for the umpteenth time.

"Ron stop being such an idiot. Its not like he rigged it is it. Dumbledore chooses and he must have had a good reason. And anyway. Harry's with me. He loves me and you shouldn't be worried. Remember Hermione said during the great battle that if you and her survived she'd give you a chance. If I'm not mistaken here you both are and alive. Now lighten up." Comforted Ginny looking towards Neville for help to shut her dim-witted brother up.

"Yeah Ron. Nothing to worry about…" Neville stuttered. "Anyway I'm going to bed, You coming Ron?"

"Yeah might as well…" Ron muttered making his way slowly, dragging his feet to his bed.

Slowly they all returned to their beds and enjoyed a good nights sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry awoke feeling healthy and refreshed. Raising his arm he looked at his watch which read '06:05'.

With a great sigh he got up and showered.

Skipping down the stairs he looked again at his watch '06:15'. He had been sure that he had been much longer than that. Opening the door he jumped backwards in shock. There was Hermione on the sofa in her dressing gown and pyjamas sleeping so peacefully. She looked amazingly sexy and Harry resisted so much to stop his 'little friend' coming up to say hello.

He slowly and carefully walked up to and placed a warm blanket over her. He wondered if he could risk kissing her upon the head. Before he could make up his mind Hermione woke up startled.

"Oh my god Harry! Don't do that to me…" She sighed as she placed her hand above her heart..

"Sorry" He said smiling at her softly "Fell asleep down here doing what exactly?"

"Reading this" Hermione smiled handing him a book.

"A book?"

"It's a book of spells. Really handy. Just though I'd check it out." Yawned Hermione.

He nodded in understanding. Though he never really understood her but he liked it that way. She was mysterious.

"What are you doing up this early anyway?" She questioned.

"I don't need much sleep. Having being used to have disturbed sleep and coping with it a night without nightmares and just a few hours sleep leaves me refreshed. " Explained Harry.

This time Hermione nodded and got up. "Breakfast?" She left and went to get dressed. Within minutes she had got dressed and was ready for the day ahead of her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron was dreading the day. He knew somehow he was going to annoy Harry and he didn't want to cause any problems for Hermione. He wanted to date her so much and this year was definitely his year. Ginny was right. Harry wouldn't do that to him or Ginny. He regretted being so harsh to his friend and hoped he could make it up to him.

First he had to have the energy to get out of bed. The thought of the lovely food raised his body to the shower and immediately down the stairs. His stomach growling he was so tempted by the though of eggs, bacon, toast.

"Alright Ron" Ginny shouted making Ron jump back a few metres.

"Mmmmm…c'mon lets get food" Ron murmured again

"Alright greedy! Better mood today?" Ginny asked. Hoping he wasn't going to go into another rant

"Yeah listened to what you said. I'm an idiot and all. Now come on and get food" Ron replied staring directly at the path to his delicious wonder.


	5. Lessons

**-1A/N: Whaay finally I've updated. Sorry for those of you who have waited for it. I really lost interest in writing for a while. And recently I found it in my documents and started writing it again Hope you like Please review**

Chapter 5: Lessons

The great hall was packed with students as Harry and Hermione made their way in after making a long detour through the castle. Even though they'd explored every floor before continually it made them feel calm.

At the table Ron and Ginny waited for their arrival and waving frantically at them.

"Morning" Ginny whispered in a seductive manor linking her arm to his.

"Morning" Both Harry and Hermione said in unison.

The rest of breakfast remained reasonably quiet for the four. A few comments were exchanged but most of the time an eerie silence invaded the room. Though the sound of the hundreds of other rang through their ears it was still deafeningly silent.

Professor McGonigal eventually came round and handed her house students their timetables. Staring blankly at the piece of parchment, Harry used it as an excuse to avoid eye contact with any of the others. It was going to be a bad day already. He just knew it.

Although it was just the beginning of the day he felt drained. Slowly he made his way to his first lessons. He wondered just how his day was going to turn out.

--

Harry had managed to pass the day by thinking of being with Hermione. Being able to touch her, feel her soft skin against his.

During potions he had been given detention for drifting off. Though it hadn't made a difference. All that had been on his mind was Hermione and eventually it had turned into the guilt of not thinking of Ginny.

Ginny meant a lot to him but Hermione had always meant more. He couldn't even confide in his own best friend. He knew what Rons reaction would be. He could even hear his words echo in his mind, even though he hadn't even heard them.

'_You hurt my sister, I'll hurt you!'_

Ron made it so much more difficult. He just wanted it all to be simple. He could get the girl he wanted and his best friend would be happy for him.

Harry could even remember back to their third year at Hogwarts. Ron was alone with Harry and confided in _him_ how much he liked Hermione. Since then Harry had swallowed his feelings and pride. All he wanted was to be able to have her, in his arms and forget about the rest of the world. Harry knew well enough that it was wrong to do this to Ron and his _girlfriend_ Ginny. Everyday was becoming more difficult for him. He didn't want to just deal with the fact he had to have Ginny. Sure he loved her, but he had never felt the way he had for Hermione…but he didn't even have a chance with his best friend being around.

Collapsing on one of the common room armchairs, he wished everything would just fade away. He wished he could fall into his dream world where he lay peacefully with Hermione in his arms.

_Her hands massaged his chest thoroughly, touching every inch of his skin. His hands sliding across her hips, and tracing the arch of her back. Her hands move lower and lower down to his…_

"Harry?"Hermione whispered.

Opening his eyes he saw Hermione standing in front of him watching intently. He stared at her bewildered by her actions.

"Sorry I woke you. You were saying thing in your sleep. Didn't really manage to catch anything you said but.." Her eyes apologetic from waking him.

"Urrr yeah sorry…drifted off I guess"

Without a moments thought he got up, muttered his goodnight to Hermione and made a beeline for his room. Harry could feel a sweat drop slid down his cheek, embarrassed. He was unsure what she had heard, but he knew it wasn't going to be good. Lying down on his bed he drifted of to the wonderful thought of what he had done moments before. A smile evaded his face.

--

Morning came quickly for him. Again the clock shined 06:00. Getting up he slowly made his way to the shower. He felt like a love sick puppy. His mind flooded with the thought of Hermione. It was agonising. His every thought linked to Hermione, Yet he couldn't have her.

As he entered their common room, it was completely silent. There was no sign of Hermione and the clock on the wall ticked 7:30. Usually she was awake and ready by now. He wondered whether she had for once overslept.

--

Hermione lay in bed wondering what she was going to do. It was inevitable really. Never would Harry like a bookworm like her, he as with Ginny anyway. Ginny being her closes female friend she felt guilty, but she couldn't just push her feelings for Harry away.

Last night she had spoke to Ginny in the common room. She told her how Ron was going to ask her to be his girlfriend and since then she couldn't be bothered even though she knew it was bound to happen.

And so the entire night she lay restless _making _herself accept it.

Finally she rolled over and stared into her clock. Her eyes widened in disbelief. It was now 07:45 and she was nowhere near ready for her lessons. Rushing around her room she fell and injured her wrist. Sobbing silently she continued getting ready realising she had no times to 'feel her pain'.

--

A week worth of lessons had passed and Harry had somehow managed any confrontation with Hermione. He was embarrassed and worried in case she had heard anything she shouldn't have.

Even though he hadn't looked at the curves of her face, in his mind it was as clear as day. It had made him want her more. When he had seen her in the corridors he had to force himself in the other direction, when all he wanted to do was run up to her and kiss her.

As Saturday dawned Harry knew she would be suspicious and decided to go see her. He awoke as early as 06:00 and was ready quickly. He had made his mind up to wait in the common room for her to come down.

He spent an hour sitting there awaiting her arrival. He knew she would wake soon. It was her usual schedule. Looking upon the table he saw a book. Scrawled across the top of the cover was 'Hermione's Diary' in perfect calligraphy. Harry wanted so much to open it. To see what she thought of him. Know exactly what she was thinking.

For 10 minutes, he pondered whether or not he should open it. Over come by curiosity he reached carefully over to it and as though it was triggered to an alarm, Hermione immediately entered the room. Sitting back quickly he looked at her.

There she stood with her frizzy hair ruffled and her dressing gown open. She looked beautifully, and in Harry's opinion, better than ever. He was fighting with his body to stop himself lunching at her, and be able to have his skin against hers.

"Oh morning Harry, Your up early" She yawned, pulling her dressing gown closed.

"Morning. Yeah couldn't sleep much" He said, looking down at the floor.

"How long have you been awake then?"

"Urmmmm… 2 hours?" He uttered, looking at the clock.

She giggled. He turned to face her and saw the wonderful smile across her face. As infectious as it was, he began to smile.

"What so funny?" he grinned.

"Oh Harry, 2 hours and you sat here. Why didn't you go see Ron?" She still giggled, and began twiddling her hair.

"Heh… well I'm not too pleased with him still. That day on the train really got to me I guess. I'll go see him in a bit I think. You want to come?" It wasn't really a question. He really wanted her to be there and it was in a sense a wish.

"Yeah of course. Just let me get dressed. Go get him and bring him back. That should give me enough time to get ready" With a smile she turned and left.

--

Half hearted he got up and left the room. He didn't really want to see Ron. He felt guilty. The thought he were having were not thinks that would please Ron, and even though Ron couldn't hear them, he still felt guilty.

He walked quickly to Ron so that he could be back in Hermione's presence sooner. Finally he reached his destination. Muttering the password to an angry Fat lady, He walked up to the dormitories in which Ron resided.

There, Ron lay snoring loudly. Harry thumped him in the arm.

"Gerrophhh" Ron murmured.

"Oi get up yeah. Come meet me and Hermione today." Harry yelled thumping him in the arm again.

And as if Hermione's name was an alarm in his head, he got up and dressed and dragged Harry out of the room. Through the entire journey to Hermione and Harry's private common room, Not a word was shared between the two supposed best friends.

Upon entering the common room, the two saw Hermione dressed up glamorously. Rons jaw dropped, but Harry smiled. It was how he had always seen her anyway.

--

When she had run to her room she grabbed her most flattering clothes and put them on. She wanted to make him want her as much as she wanted him. Dressed to her nines and make up elegent, she made her way to the common room and awaited their arrival.

They entered and the look of their faces made her grin. She had succeeded.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**I'm sooo sorry this has taken me nearly a year to write. But finally, updated D**

**Will try and write the next chapter as soon as possible, so hopefully it wont take me as long as last time **

**Anyway. Hope you enjoy and review **

**MissSez**


End file.
